Kris
Kris is the main protagonist of Deltarune, and the character which the player controls directly. Profile Appearance Kris initially appears with brown, long hair, a green and yellow striped shirt, yellow skin, and brown pants. However, when Kris and Susie fall into the mysterious Dark World, Kris' sprite changes, and they're dressed in silver armor, a torn red cape or scarf, and their skin is blue. The last of which is most likely to reflect the lighting (or lack thereof) underground, in keeping with the visual and story themes of light and dark. Personality Kris shares several traits with the player character from Undertale, mixing elements of both Frisk and Chara. The other characters have mixed opinions of Kris. Some call them a "creepy kid," others see them as nice. In the Dark World, the others see Kris as a "leader." Ralsei and, eventually, Susie follow their commands in battle and follow them around the overworld. Susie and King refer to them as a "quiet person," but they aren't silent. According to many of their neighbors, Kris has always been mischievous, pulling dark pranks, (such as covering themselves in ketchup and claiming it was blood), or generally getting into trouble. However, their view of them seems to be as a minor annoyance, or even endearing. They also suggest it's strange for Kris to be so talkative, if the player talks to enough characters before returning home, and several characters remark that Kris looks sick or strange. After appearing to sleepwalk during the following night, Kris tears out a SOUL from their body and brandishes a knife, smiling menacingly at the player. What this means can't be certain until Chapter 2 is released. In Battle Spells ; ACT : (Requires 0% TP.) Instead of casting spells, Kris uses the ACT command in different ways depending on the enemy being faced. : "Do all sorts of things. It isn't magic." Trivia * Kris is one of the few characters who have multiple overworld sprites. Others include King, Ralsei, and Susie. * Kris shares several properties with the human children from Undertale, including a similar name to Frisk, and similar clothing to Chara. * Kris plays the piano, but never sang in the local church choir with Asriel. * If the player-created vessel is named after Kris, the nameless voice will remark that it's a "coincidence." This also occurs for several other character names. * Kris' gender is androgynous, as they are referred to using the pronouns They/Them. This is a mirror of Frisk and Chara from Undertale. * Kris, like their party members, have several different titles in the party menu. ** At the start of ??????, when the player can first view the party menu, Kris is a LV1 Human. "Body contains a human SOUL." ** After learning how to ACT in Ralsei's tutorial, they become a LV1 Leader. "Commands the party with various ACTs." ** If Kris inspects every bed in Card Castle, they become a LV1 Bed Inspector. "Inspects all beds inexplicably" * The name "Kris" has some potential meanings: ** A kris is a type of ritualistic dagger, a possible nod to the knife Kris wields at the end of Chapter 1. ** It could also be a reference to the etymology "Of Christ," as a nod to the fact that Kris' family is or was very religious. ** It is also likely that their name is an anagram of Frisk, with the F removed from their name. ** It could also be a combination of Chara and Frisk's names (Chris being the Ch from Chara and the rest from Frisk) with the letter K substituting Ch from Chris. Category:Characters